poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas:The Wimpy Kid's Birthday Island
The Wimpy Kid's Birthday Iland is the 679th Island on Poptropica 2. Characters You Greg Heffley Rowley Jefferson Manny Heffley Chirag Gupta Mrs. Heffley Mr. Heffley Greg's Grandpa Greg's Uncle Greg's Gramma Walkthrough Go to Greg's house. They'll be balloons everywhere inside the house. Talk to Rowley who is drinking birthday syrup. He tells you that Greg feels depressed because Manny goes missing again. Rowley will give you Tingy the Blanket. Go outside Greg's House. Manny appears on the roof. Follow Manny on the roof. Manny jumps down landing on Chirag's back. Chirag crys and runs away dropping Greg's present. get the present. Then you will hear a rumbling noise. Go back to Greg's House. give the present to Greg. Inside is a Zapper-Gun. Manny comes and steals it and runs away. Greg gets upset and you have to follow Manny. Manny jumps on Rowley's Roof. Jump on the roof. Manny falls down the chimney. fall down in the chimney. Rowley's bedroom will be wrecked. Pick up a piece of paper on the ground. It says Dear Rowley, I need to go to school to give your teacher a box of sweets so will you stay at Greg's House today for his birthday? thanks. from your mum.. Go to school. the School door will be broken. It has been confirmed that some kid done this. Go inside the school. Mrs. Jefferson will be there examining Rowley's locker. tell her that Rowley is very sick. so Mrs. Jefferson runs away. Examine the locker. get the Laser-Gun. Manny will be laughing at you holding another laser-gun. Then you have a mini-game of laser shootout. You win it then Manny runs away. Follow Manny. Manny jumps out of the giant window upstairs. jump out of the window and Manny will be seen driving a monster truck. they'll be a mini-game to see if you can escape the Truck in 60 seconds before it runs over you. after you win, Manny's truck gets malfunctioned. Manny gets out and runs away. Follow Manny. You will be in a big black building. they'll be loads of people. Then you bump into Mr. Heffley. He'll tell you that Manny went up the escalator. go up the escalator and you'll see Greg's Grandpa and Gramma shopping for food. they'll give you a map of the building. Examine the Map. They'll be a baby clothes shop marked red on the map. go to the baby clothes shop. Manny will be inside putting on random clothes. Scare Manny from behind. Manny runs away and climbs the ladder to the high roof. Climb the ladder. you'll be on the roof. you'll see Manny. he'll jump down from the 100 storey building. you jump down. you and Manny land on a trampoline. Manny runs away very quickly. follow Manny. He'll appear in Greg's House. Greg tries to catch him but he wasn't quick enough. Rowley comes to help. So you, Greg and Rowley must follow Manny until he reach the Gardening Shop. Manny hides behind Mrs. Heffley. Then you find out that Manny was looking for his mom all along. give Manny the blanket. Manny will be hugging the blanket then he'll give you the Medallion he chewed on. Category:Ideas Category:Islands For Poptropica 2